


Is the world lying to you or are you lying to yourself?

by Mikkelbabe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Zarmercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkelbabe/pseuds/Mikkelbabe
Summary: Zarya recently joined Overwatch as she found out that Katya Volskaya have been dealing and doing business with the Omnics. A heavy punch in the stomach for Zarya. She starts to question herself. Zarya was alone with her troubles and problems her whole life so she takes out this problem on her own as well. But she can't. Not this time. Not with this kind of problem where she couldn't even rely on the only thing she fought for her entire life.Luckily she doesn't have to be alone anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to my dearest Madison bc we cosplay the girls together and we are gay af

1 am. It was 1 am since Zarya last checked. Sleep these days was something so unbelievably hard and unimaginable. Her mind was troubled. Troubled with thoughts of betray and dishonesty. It felt like everything she had done was a lie. That Katya Volskaya got her plans for their MEKs right from the enemy. Having business and dealing with Omnics. It was against everything Zarya ever fought for. So she turned her back on Volskaya industries but not on her country. So she joined the forces of Overwatch. She wanted to fight for her country and help the ones in need.  
But her thoughts rushed through her head like trains. She questioned herself. Her whole life. Everything she ever did was for Katya and her empire.  
Zarya needed to ease off her mind. Distract herself. Get rid of this anger inside her. It was of great danger to go into a battle with a bundle of heavy emotions. As a teenager she had to deal with a lot of anger issues due the ongoing war in her country. She used her only chance to survive as her own therapy. And even now she always returned to old habits. Old habits that made her feel save and made her forget.  
An hour of just bashing into a punching bag in Overwatch's own gym. Nobody was here at this time so there were no awkward questions or explanations needed. She cursed in her mother tongue as her rough bare fists hit the hard surface over and over again. It was unprofessional of her to use nothing for protection but at this point, not even that could have saved her.  
Heavy sweat dropped down from her chin down onto the floor. The pink haired woman was so focused that she didn't even heard the door opening behind her. 

“Alexandra?” She suddenly heard from behind her. Out of pure instinct she immediately turned around with her fists in front of her. But as she saw who stood there she eased her muscles again and let them sunk down.  
“Don't worry, It's just me.” the Swiss blonde said with the sweet and gentle voice she had.  
“You scared me.” Zarya laughed as she was still breathing heavily from her 'therapy'. Angela laughed as well as she stepped closer. “Its 2 am what are you doing here?” - “I could ask the same Angela.” They smiled at each other for a brief second. “I have night shift and I know you don't.” She was right. Zarya had no excuse or other explanation why she was here at 2 am in the gym.  
She tried thinking of something. Something to make her sound better. Something to make her sound less unstable. But as she thought of something the woman in front of her already grabbed her big hands and pulled them up.  
They were covered in blood. Blood from her knuckles which couldn't take the massive power Zarya used. As she looked down to it ,Zarya was confused. How did she not notice? How did she not notice this much blood? The punching bag was stained as well.  
“Follow me.” 

Together they walked down the hallway to Angela's office. They didn't spoke anymore but their hands were connected to each other the whole time. Zarya's hands felt numb but Angela's pleasantly warm.  
It really didn't took long for the doctor to take care of the wounds on her knuckles. It was quiet the whole time. But not awkwardly quiet. Peacefully quiet. It felt good to not answer any questions to what happened in the gym.  
But as the blonde wrapped the bandages around Zarya's knuckles she had to break the silence. “You have been showing a very self destructive behavior since you joined Overwatch Alexan-.” - “Just call me Zarya.” - “Zarya. Its not the first time I saw you at the gym at this time and not the first time I saw you ignoring your own damage.” Angela tried building eye contact. Trying to make Zarya comfortable around her. “You are still so young. I am sorry you had to experience this much violence your whole life.” - “ It's not even that..” Zarya stroke through her short pink hair and sighed in exhaustion. “I know.” The pale blonde softly placed her hand underneath Zarya's chin to softly force her into eye contact. She wondered how such a big massive woman could seem so vulnerable at this very moment. Blue and green eyes met and locked in. “But you are doing the right thing Zarya. And now that you are here, you are not alone anymore. I got your back and will take care that incidents like this-” She softly touched Zarya's scar and hand at the same time. “will not happen again.”  
A moment of peace and harmony. A moment where Mercy was able to quiet down all the loud noises inside Zarya's head. Silence.


End file.
